


Training

by TheRepublic



Category: Gunslinger Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Julia Trains after the final battle against The Five Republics FactionSequel Tohttps://archiveofourown.org/works/30000042This is the third installment in the Hazbin Hotel Gunslinger Girl shared universe





	Training

Julia Aprea was training after she had captured Giacamo. Justice had finally been served 

The power plant that the battle happened at was all but cleaned up. Their was still a few more bodies but things were now clean. 

The coup de'tat against the social welfare agency had also been thwarted. Things seem to be finally winding down. 

She kept taining though remembering Enrica and what happened in the Croce incident. 

She missed her friend. She still cried about her but she knew it would get easier with time. 

She kept training as their was no excuse not to train. She also boxed while jogging. 

She had opted for a simple sweater and running tights that day as it was a little bit chilly out. As she ran flashbacks of her fighting Giacomo raced though her mind. She was glad she had went inside once the battle was winding down as she was able to capture Giacomo

The day she found out about Enrica's face flashed through her mind. She wiped a few tears away and sped up her jogging. 

"For you Enrica" She thought


End file.
